The present invention relates to a manually operated typing device for typing letters, numerals or the like one by one on a tape unreeled from a tape magazine and, more particularly, the invention relates to a typing device for typing on a predetermined length of tape a certain display such as person's name, company name, name of goods or the like, which is composed of a combination of required letters; or a numeral display such as a telephone number, selling price or the like composed of a combination of required numerals; or both.
Usually as a typical display means for person's name, company name, name of goods, selling price or the like, a label is employed and the content of display is normally printed on it. The conventional display means, such as labels, is manufactured at a lower cost, when a large number of display means is required. In case that, however, a single piece or at most several pieces of display means is required. The conventional printed label is very uneconomical due to expensive printing cost. In some cases, a few pieces of display means are prepared by hand writing, but letters and/or numerals are often written in a different size and fashion, resulting in unpleasant appearance.